When It All Changes
by RozaHathaway17
Summary: After Dimitri beats up his father, he transfers to Saint Vladomir's Academy, where he meets a very special little girl. Little do either of them know they will become best friends and eventually lovers. Beta-ed by XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX. ADOPTED by Kasie759!
1. Chapter 1 How It Started

**I thought of this story last night when I was trying to fall asleep. I hope you like it :) Richelle Mead owns VA, I just dwell in the world she created.**

**Chapter 1 - How It Started**

**RPOV**

"Good-bye, Rosemarie," my mother said to me as I walked through the gates and into the wards. I'm five years old and my mom wants to guard instead of taking care of me. She enrolled me in Saint Vladomir's Academy for Moroi and dhampirs. Here I am going to train to be a guardian. We keep the Moroi safe from the evil, undead Strigoi who want to wipe them out for good.

"Good-bye, mother," I said, after she had already driven away. I walked to the office and was given directions to my classroom. I'm in kindergarten now so I only have one classroom to go to and one teacher. Dhampirs don't start training until first grade. I stood outside the door, took a deep breathe and entered the classroom. I was the last to arrive.

"You must be Rosemarie!" a middle-aged pretty Moroi exclaimed as I walked into the room.

"It's just Rose," I told her.

"Of course, Rose! You can take a seat next to Vasilisa there," she pointed, "My name is Ms. Messiner, if you need anything, just ask." Vasilisa was Moroi. She was really pretty. She was slim, like most Moroi. She had really blonde hair and bright green eyes. Her smile was friendly. She saw me looking and waved me over. She was the exact opposite of me. I was shorter than her and not as skinny. My hair was a dark brown that looked almost black and my eyes were just as dark. I was also slightly tanned whereas Vasilisa was pale.

"Hello, Vasilisa," I said, a little shyly. She made a face.

"Hi, Rose! I'd really prefer if you called me Lissa," she exteneded her hand and smiled at me. I took it and smiled back. I sat down next to her.

"Okay, class! Take five minutes and get to know your classmates then we'll move on to our lesson." Lissa and I were chattering about everything we liked and didn't like when two boys came up to our table.

"Hey, Vasilisa, dhampir. I'm Jesse and this is Ralf," one boy introduced both.

"My name is Rose. Not dhampir and her's is Lissa. Don't call us that anymore," I snapped.

"We don't like those names so if you wouldn't mind calling us Rose and Lissa," Lissa said, being polite.

"Sure we'll call you Lissa," Jesse smiled at her, "You we'll call dhampir. We can call you whatever we want. We're royal Moroi. You're just a fat, ugly dhampir." I had to choke back tears. I refused to let these jerks see me cry.

"That's really not very nice," Lissa said, "We're all people, it doesn't matter if we're dhampirs or Moroi. We should all get along. We should even be nicer to the dhampirs, I mean, they do die for us."

"Alright class! Time's up, I hope we've all gotten to know each other. Now I have written the alphabet on the board. Your names are written on the tops of your desks, I'd like you all to pratice writting your names. I'll be around to help," Ms. Messiner told us. Lissa and I began writting our names. I just wrote 'Rose' and Lissa just wrote 'Lissa'. Ms. Messiner came by our desks.

"Oh, my! I meant your full names, dears. You need to write 'Rosemarie Hathaway' and 'Vasilisa Dragomir'. Your letters are all formed correctly though. Good job." She moved on. Lissa was having a hard time with her last name and so was I. I got a little frustrated, especially after what happened with Jesse and Ralf. I picked up my book and threw it at our teacher.

"Fascid bastard!" I had no clue what that meant, but I had excelent aim. My book hit her square in the middle of her back. She swung around.

"ROSEMARIE HATHAWAY! GO TO THE HEADMISTRESS'S OFFICE, IMMEDIATLY!" The whole class broke into laughter, except Lissa and me. I ran out the door and to the front gates. I sobbed.

"Excuse me, dear. Where are you supossed to be?" A woman with short hair asked me. She was a dhampir.

"I'm supossed to be in the headmistress's office but I just want to go home. My mommy doesn't want me though," I whispered and sniffled. She picked me up and I wrapped my arms around her neck.

"I'm Guardian Petrov, what's your name? And why are you supossed to be in Headmistress Kirova's office?" she asked me.

"I'm Rose Hathaway and I threw a book at my teacher and called her a name. Do you think I'm ugly?" I looked up at her and she looked shocked.

"No. I think you are the prettiest little girl I've ever seen in my whole life," she told me. I smiled a little and she took me to her office and let me color. She let me off the hook for what I did in class.

After that day, Lissa became my best friend. That is, until two years later. When I met Dimitri Belikov.

**Review and tell me if you think it'll be good. If not, I'll just stop the story.**


	2. Chapter 2 New School, New Friends

**Two chapters in one day! I just wanted to get Dimitri in here. This is two years later. Rose is in second grade and Dimitri's in seventh. Richelle Mead owns VA, I just stole her characters.**

**Chapter 2 - New School, New Friends**

**DPOV**

"Good-bye my dears," my mother said, walking out of the headmistress's office. My sisters and I just started at Saint Vladomir's Academy this year because my mother wanted to get away from Russia and all the bad memories. I'm 13 years old and in seventh grade. My father used to beat my mother and I got sick of it. I beat him up and threw him out of our house. I don't regret it for a second. My sisters and my mother were upset and grateful.

My oldest sister's name is Karolina. She's 17 and a senior in high school. My next older sister is Sonya. She's 15 and a freshman. My youngest sister, Viktoria is 5 and in kindergarten. We were all looking forward to a fresh start.

"Miss Kirova, it's Hathaway again," the headmistress's secretary poked her head in the room. Kirova sighed.

"Alright, one minute. Here are your schedules and school maps. Will one of you take your little sister to her class before going to your own?" she asked, handing us said papers.

"I'll do it, ma'am. We're in the same part of the school anyway," I offered. She nodded.

"Very well. You're dismissed." I took Vika's hand and lead her out of the office, Karo and Sonya followed. In the waiting room, a girl Viktoria's age or maybe a little older sat slumped in a seat. Her dark hair covered her face. The secretary walked over to her.

"Miss Hathaway. The headmistress will see you now," she snapped. I didn't like how she talked to her. She's just a kid. I mean, I'm still a kid to but she's way younger than me. The girl shook her hair out of her face and glared with dark brown eyes at the secretary. Then she haughtily stood and walked into the office. I shook my head and lead Vika to her class then went to my own. The first half of the day, Moroi and dhampirs had class together then spilt up after lunch. Dhampirs went to combat classes and Moroi went to more academic classes. The upper-classmen's schedule is the other way around.

I walked into my classroom right on time. I sat in the only empty seat. There was a Moroi next to me. He had dark blonde hair and blue eyes. I think he was a Zeklos.

"Hey, man. I'm Ivan Zeklos. What's your name?" he extended his hand and I shook it.

"Dimitri Belikov," I answered with confidence. The teacher shot a disapproving look in our direction. Ivan shook his head a little.

"We'll talk at lunch, Dimitri," he whispered, "I have a feeling we'll be great friends." I nodded at him. My classes up until lunch passed in a blur. At lunch, I talked to Ivan and found out we have a lot in common. Then I saw a group of about five Moroi boys picking on a dhampir girl. It was the same girl I saw in the office this morning.

"I'll be right back, Ivan. That girl looks like she could use some help," I said, standing up.

"Hold up, man. That's Rose Hathaway. She's only six but she can hold her own," he told me.

"I'm gonna help her anyway." Ivan shrugged. I walked up to them and stood next to the girl, whose name was Rose aparently, "You know what I really hate?" Everyone of the boys paled slightly. The one who looked like the leader shook his head, "I hate it when Moroi boys pick on dhampir girls. Leave her alone. Now." They scampered.

"You didn't have to do that," Rose said.

"Yeah, but I wanted to. I'm Dimitri," I stuck my hand out to her. She took it and smiled.

"Rose. You're really tall!" she giggled, "And you talk funny. Where ya from?" I couldn't help but smile.

"Russia. My mom wanted to move here for a fresh start."

"Oh. Well, thanks for helping me. My best friend should be here soon. She forgot something in our dorm."

"Do you want to come wait with me and my friend?"

"Sure," she beamed at me. We walked over to Ivan.

"Rose, this is Ivan. Ivan, Rose," I introduced them.

"Hey, Rose. Jesse's my cousin so I'm sorry if he was bothering you," Ivan told her.

"It's okay," she told him then mumbled something under her breath. It sounded vaugely like, "He's always bothering me." We chatted about random things for a few minutes and then heard,

"ROSIE!" being called in a very feminine voice.

"Right here, Liss," Rose called back to her friend. She sat at the seat next to her and hugged her, "This is Dimitri and Ivan. Guys, this is my best friend, Lissa." Lissa waved happily at us.

"Speaking of being best friends, I got you something when I was shopping with mommy yesterday," Lissa told her friend.

"Really?" Rose asked her. She sounded so excited, it was kind of adorable. Lissa nodded then held something out. Rose looked at it, squealed and hugged her friend again, "I love it, Liss!"

"YAY! I'm so glad. I saw them and knew they were meant for us cause yours is red and mine's pink," she said, excited. We all got to know each other over lunch. We went onto our classes in a good mood. This school is going to be awesome.

**Reviews are fun! :P Thank you to all my reviewers! **


	3. Chapter 3 Sleepover

**This is a short chapter so I'm sorry but I promise longer chapters...eventually. For those of you that read The Darkest Days, I'll try to update in the next few days :) I don't own VA, Richelle Mead does.**

**Chapter 3 - Sleep-over**

**RPOV**

"Dimitri!" I sang, "We should throw a party!" I spun around, with outstretched arms in the middle of his room. He chuckled. He's forteen now and I'm seven. I'm in second grade and he's in eight. People don't like that we're best friends and I don't get it. So what if he's older than me, we can still be friends. He's still my hero. Whenever anyone picks on me, he saves me.

"You know we can't, Roza," he said. I pouted at him, "Don't give me that look."

"Ohhh! Do you wanna hear the new chord I learned today?" I play guitar. Or I'm learning anyway. I'm really bad at it right now but I'm starting to get the hang of it.

"I'd love to hear your new chord," he said, smiling. So I played it, then frowned.

"Wait. I don't think that was right. I suck at guitar," I pouted again. Dimitri hugged me.

"You've been playing for what? Two weeks now?" I nodded, "You'll get it. I believe in you." I smiled.

"Thanks, Comrade!" I squealed, "Let's watch a movie!" He laughed.

"What movie do you want to watch, Rose?"

"Ummmm, Gremlins!" I exclaimed, happily.

"You sure? Every time we watch that movie, you get freaked out," he warned.

"They're creepy little buggers!" I yelled. He laughed so I whacked his shoulder, "You can't tell me they're not. Besides, I know you'd protect me from them if they were real."

"Always," he said and put in the movie. I sat on his bed and patted the spot next to me. Dimitri laid down on the outside of the bed. I was by the walk. I curled into him and laid my head on his chest. We always laid like this when we watched movies.

Every time the gremlins attacked something or someone I flinched. Dimitri stroked my hair to confort me. I loved when he did that. He always made me feel safe when no one else could. That's why he's my best friend. He takes care of me. With Lissa, it's different. I love her, but I'm the one taking care of her. It's nice to have someone do that for me. As the credits rolled, my eyes began to droop. Dimitri turned off the TV.

"I love you, Dimitri," I said and fell asleep instantly.

**DPOV**

"I love you, too, Roza," I whispered into the darkness of my room, "Way more than I should." And it's true. Rose loves me with the innocent love a child has for their friend and siblings. I love her as way more than that. I love her like I would a wife, when I'm older of course. It's so wrong but I can't help it. Rose is just that incredible. She's perfect. And one day, she will be mine.

**Reviews make little Rose happy, and me...they make me happy as well...so do it! Thanks for everyone that has reviewed already! You guys rock! :D**


	4. Chapter 4 Love?

**It's been pointed out to me that Dimitri sounded like a pedo and yes he did but, as much as I love him, he kinda is. :D Also, yeah, it's improbable that a 14-year-old would have feelings for a 7-year-old but I truely believe that true love has no age. And I was planning on going year by year until I got to Dimitri being 21 and Rose 15, but it would take to long to get there. He was gonna do some things that wouldn't make sense if he didn't love her already. I will do flashbacks of those things :) Richelle Mead owns VA, I'm just slummin' in her world. Enjoy!**

**Chapter - Love?**

**RPOV**

It's been nine years since I meet Dimitri. Nine years that I've been best friends with him. I was fifteen now and he was twenty-one. His birthday's next week and I want to get him something special. But I don't know what to get. He has every western imagiable. He has a duster. I know what he likes but I don't know what he'd love to have.

"ROSE!" Lissa yelled running toward me, waving a paper in her hands.

"Hey, Liss," I smiled at her, "Whatcha got?"

"A flyer for a custom silver store run by a Moroi. They make stakes," she told me, giddy. I grabbed the flyer from her.

"Oh my God! That's perfect!" I hugged her tight.

"What's perfect, Roza?" Dimitri asked, coming up behind me. I jumped around and hid the flyer behind my back.

"Nothin'," I said, rocking back and forth on my heels.

"I don't believe you," he grinned at me. Then Stan walked into the hall. I scowled.

"Belikov, what are you doing in this part of the school?" he barked.

"I'm allowed to go where I please. It's my week off," Dimitri answered him stiffly. Stan hates that Dimitri and I are friends. He thinks it's wrong because he's mature and I'm still a 'child'. _Bitch._

"So, Comrade," I started, "I was thinking and since you're an amazing guardian and I'm an aweful student, will you mentor me?" I looked up at him with pleading eyes. He chuckled.

"I was so hoping you'd ask," he told me with a grin. It made my heart flutter. _What the hell is that about? Dimitri's my best friend. I CAN'T have a crush on him. Can I?_

"Yayyy!" I squealed, throwing my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist and it felt like an eletrical current passed through me. When we pulled back, it didn't look like Dimitri noticed.

"Rose," Lissa said from behind me, "I gotta get to class. Get that paper to me by last period and I'll see what I can do." She winked at me. I giggled and gave her a small hug. She walked off to class. I turned back to Dimitri and he rose an eyebrow at me.

"When are you gonna teach me to do that?" I whined.

"Never. It's too fun watching you try," he smirked. I glared at him.

"Hey, Dimka! Rose!" Ivan said, walking over to us, "I have to go to this family thing for the next two weeks. I'm really sorry I'm gonna miss your birthday, man. But on the bright side, you get an extra week off."

"That's fine, Ivan," Dimitri told him. _God, when did his voice get so sexy? It's low and slightly accented and makes me-_WOW! Best friend, Rose! Best friend. That's all.

"So, here's your present," Ivan handed Dimitri a birthday present, "I leave tonight with my other guardian."

"Thanks, Ivan. I'll see you in two weeks," he said, giving Ivan a 'man hug'.

"So, Roza," Dimitri said to me when Ivan was out of sight, "Meet me in the gym after school and we'll start training." The bell rang. I groaned and walked into Stan's class with a final wave to Dimitri.I wrote what I want Dimitri's stake to say on the paper Lissa had given me and smiled.

_"I love you, Comrade! Best friends forever. ~Roza" Please ingrave around hilt._

**Review please :) They make my day!**


	5. AN

**Hey guys! I know I haven't updated in ages but I have severe writer's block. I'm entering XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX's contest to try to get out of it so look for that story in the next few days. I will not abandon any of my stories. As long as some people want to read my work I'll keep writting. I'm really really sorry I haven't been updating but like I said, I'll have a new story soon and all my others will be continued eventually. Love always, RozaHathaway17 333 **


	6. Ronan

**I don't normally do this but I'd like to say something important to me. Even if you don't like Taylor Swift, go to YouTube and check out Ronan. It's a very sad song about a little boy who died at the age of four because of cancer. If you like the song, you should buy it off iTunes. All the proceeds go to Taylor Swift's charity fund for cancer research. It's for a good cause so that's the only reason I'm telling you about this. Also, if you have already heard and bought the song, that's amazing.**

**~RozaHathaway17**

**P.S. Thanks for taking the time to read this update that has nothing to do with anything in my stories...**


	7. Chapter 5 Crying Shoulder

**I'm finally starting everything back up! Yay! I got a wonderful beta for this story. Her pen-name is XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX…check out her stories! :) Richelle Mead owns VA and I sadly do not.**

**Chapter 5 – Crying Shoulder**

**RPOV**

"Lissa, are you sure you don't want to come?" I asked my best friend while applying some lip gloss.

"Yeah," she said back, "I like Dimitri but he's more your friend than mine. Plus, Aaron asked me out and I said yes."

"Okay, I'm just glad the stake got here on time," I stated placing it gently in a bag, "Have fun with Aaron."

"I will!" Lissa called over her shoulder as she left my room. I examined myself once more in the mirror then left as well. I walked into the room where Olena was holding Dimitri's party and was tackled by Viktoria immediately. I laughed and hugged her back.

"Hi, Roza!" Dimitri called from his seat. He lifted Paul out of his lap and made his way over to me and Vik. He hugged me tight and kissed my forehead. Paul ran over and squeezed my legs so I ruffled his hair and he ran back over to Karolina. Sonya still, after nine years, hated me and wouldn't even acknowledge my presence.

"Olena, Karo!" I exclaimed, excited, "It's been so long! I've missed you guys. How are you?"

"I'm doing well, Roza," Olena said smiling, Karolina nodded, "I've missed you too." We all talked and laughed for hours, catching up. Dimitri still lived at the academy as well as Viktoria and I but Olena, Karolina, Sonya, Yeva and Paul shared a house in Missoula.

"Present time!" I sang, loudly. Viktoria giggled. She got him two new western novels and a novelty cowboy mug, which had me hysterically laughing. Karolina got him some movies, and Paul made him a ceramic hand print, which was the most adorable thing ever. Sonya got him some shirts, telling him he was impossible to shop for. Yeva gave him an old-fashioned looking book, while Olena bought him a new duster, because his old one was pretty beat up. When it came time for me to give him his stake, I got nervous. I handed him the bag.

"I hope you like it, comrade," I said smirking to hide my nerves. He smiled back at me and opened the bag. He examined the stake carefully, grinning when he saw the engraving.

"Thank you, Roza," he said solemnly, "I love it."

"What's the engraving say?" Vik asked and Dimitri just handed her the stake. She 'aww'd' at it and I laughed at her.

"We should get headed home, Dimka," Olena said, rising from her seat, "I hope you had fun." Everyone hugged each other then they left, leaving just Dimitri, Viktoria and myself.

"I'm really tired," Vik told us, yawning, "I'm going to bed. Happy birthday, brother,"

She squeezed us both and left.

"Want to go back to my dorm and watch movies for a while?" Dimitri asked, looking down at me, "Or are you too tired?"

"Stop that," I smacked his arm, "I'm never too tired to watch movies with my best friend!" He chuckled and we walked back to his dorm. He put a movie in, not telling me what we were going to watch. I groaned when I saw the name of some western pop up on the screen. He laughed and sat down next to me. I curled into his side like I always do when we watch movies, but it felt different that time. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Would you rather watch Gremlins?" he teased. I glared up at him playfully and he laughed. About halfway through the movie, his phone rang. When he hung up, he threw his phone across the room and it broke in half.

"Dimitri!" I screamed, jumping up, "What happened?" He turned to face me tears streaming down his cheeks. He fell into my open arms and cried onto my shoulder. I had never seen him like this before and I was so worried.

"Comrade," I said, pushing him back slightly to look into his eyes, "What is it?"

"Ivan was killed, Rose," he whispered, broken. My heart broke from the look of pain on his face. I pulled him back to me and let him cry himself out. He pulled away from me and his guardian mask slipped into place.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Rose," he told me gruffly, "Maybe you should go. We'll start training Monday."

"Dimitri," I whispered but he stopped what I was saying with a hard look.

"Go. You're my student now. It's not appropriate for you to be in my room," he demanded coldly. I left with an aching heart. I knew he was speaking out of grief but it still hurt. Especially after what I realized just that morning. I got back to my own dorm and closed the door softly. I slide down the door, crying silently. A small sob escaped my throat. I stood up and got ready to take a shower. Just as I was getting out, Lissa came into my room.

"I have to talk to you," she stated, sounding tired, "What happened?"

"Ivan was killed," I managed to squeak out. She ran to my side and hugged me tight. I squeezed her back, thinking I should tell her about my feelings for Dimitri but decided against it for the time being.

"I'm really upset and all but how was your date?" I asked, pushing Dimitri to the back of my mind.

"Aaron is so boring," she groaned, "But he's a really nice guy. I'm going out with him again next week."

"If he's so boring, why bother?" I questioned.

"He asked, Rose," she told me, softly, "I can't just say no. I'm not like you."

"I know, Liss," I said back, "But if you end up miserable, I'm going to be pissed."

"I know, Rose, I know." Just then, there was a knock on my door. I opened it to reveal a distraught Dimitri.

"Roza, I'm sorry for what I said earlier," he told me, still sounding upset. I opened the door wider for him to come inside.

"I'm sorry to hear about Ivan, Dimitri," Lissa said quietly, before hugging me and leaving.

"I forgive you, Dimitri," I whispered, "Would you like to stay tonight?" He nodded and we curled up on my bed together, his head resting on my shoulder and our arms around each other. I just wished he felt more than a brotherly kind of love towards me.

**Review? I can't wait to hear how happy everyone is to have me back!**


	8. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE, PLEASE READ

**This is a contest (not run by me, I'm just promoting it) run by Juliet had it easy, she never had to kill Romeo. Please enter so it actually happens! www dot facebook dot com/groups/108024319328224/ there's the page link! Go on, join up! Just replace the dots with "." :)**

Members of Juliet Had it Easy, She never had to kill Romeo: Your loving Admins would like to announce the first annual Vampire Academy Christmas Writing Contest in the group!  
>Snowflakes on our Fangs:<br>(You can call it SOOF if you want. Haha it makes me giggle.)

Fellow members, the time has come that we do another contest, and I do believe I will start doing this every year just before Christmas time. Now I'll get down to business and tell you what you can write, when teasers, titles or the entire story are due. Along with just little rules here and there.

• This is just a contest for Vampire Academy, which is pretty obvious since this is a VA group, but I just wanted to clarify that.

• Although it is planned to be around Christmas time, it doesn't need to be Christmas themed

• Any pairing, any genre and any word count are allowed. As far as rating, it would be best if you could keep it T. But, if you would like to do a rated M story, please clarify with me that you are 17 or older. They may be in a separate voting category.

• Voting will not be open in the group like it was with the banner bunny contest. I am going to find some way where I can receive votes from people through facebook and tally up the scores, I think there is more anticipation and excitement when it is not open voting. And if any of you have a concern about me tallying up votes when the time comes, I will let you know now I will not be writing, just running it like Mandy did with the previous one. If it's still an issue, private message me if you want about your concern.

• You will be picking your own title and plot. I considered making a list of titles and prompts, even considered doing something like the banner bunny, but I do not have good enough programs to put that together. Sorry :-/

• If any of you consider doing a rated M story, I ask that you refrain from the following topics: Bestiality and incest. If you are unsure of an idea you have, speak to me or Nicia and we will let you know if that is alright.

• As far as starting your story, you may start as soon as you want, but I need to have you submit a title, pairing, rating and what you plan to do (as far as one-shot, multi-chapter, drabble, etc. are concerned.) get this to me as soon as that is available. Your stories must be submitted and completed by December 25th, 2012. Voting will go on December 26th- January 4th, and I will post the results in the group along with the award banners January 5th. The cutoff date for you to contact me and let me know you are participating is November 30th!

• There will be a 1st, 2nd and 3rd place for each category. These are the following categories. Best plot, Best one shot, Best Multi-chapter, Best Drabble, Best Lemon, Cutest Scene, Funniest Scene, Saddest Scene and Best story overall. If you have any other categories in mind you think should be added, I will gladly add them As far as scenes are concerned, I will take nominations for those categories. (Cutest scene, funniest scene, saddest scene.)

• HAVE FUN! All of you are so very talented with your fanfiction work, and I am looking forward to reading your work. Remember, everyone has a different opinion and style, don't downgrade someone's work just because it is something you would not write or not your favorite pairing or story line. Feel free to PM me or Nicia if you have any questions! I'll be sure to make this post a document so it is always there and I may do an event also. I hope you guys get involved, and PLEASE enjoy!

Thanks so much everyone!

Your loving admin, Hannah

**Please join? Kay, thanks, bye!**


	9. Chapter 6 The Pain of Love

**Next chapter! Finally! My gosh, I'm a terrible person but I'm sorry about that. Thanks to all my lovely readers and an extra special thanks to XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX for beta-ing!**

**Chapter 6 – The Pain of Love**

**RPOV**

**Two Years Later**

"Hey, Comrade!" I called, walking into the gym, five minutes late. He smirked up at me from where he sat, reading his western.

"Late, as always, Rose," he said dryly, "Laps. I'll run with you today." He stood gracefully and we jogged outside together. We started doing laps around the track, not talking much, but then I soon thought of something.

"I graduate this year, Dimitri," I whispered, still running, "Are we going to get our separate assignments and never see each other again?"

"I've requested to be Lissa's guardian when you two graduate," he told me, "I don't want to lose my best friend." I looked over at him shocked.

"Dimitri, I don't want to lose you either and I am so glad you did that," I said, grinning as we finished up with our laps. We set up in the middle of the gym to spar. Since we started training together two years ago, I had never managed to beat him and that bothered me.

"Use the things I taught you yesterday and try to beat me," he told me and got into a fighting stance. I mimicked his stance immediately and we began to circle each other. Dimitri attacked first, striking out with a fist. I blocked him easily and kicked the back of his knee. He shook off the kick quickly. We continued on like this for several minutes until I saw my opening. I swung my leg into both of his, knocking him to the ground. I straddled his waist and placed my palm on his warm, hard chest.

"Dead," I breathed, panting. Then I noticed the pride in his eyes and how close we were. I leaned in at the same time as him. Our lips met in a fiery kiss and he rolled us over, so he was on top. I slide my tongue along his bottom lip, begging for entrance. He eagerly granted me access to his mouth. I slipped my tongue into his mouth, starting a heated battle for dominance. He won, of course, and I moaned softly into his mouth. We finally broke apart to breathe and I opened my eyes to look at him.

"I love you," I whispered, just loud enough for him to hear. He looked as though someone threw cold water on him. He sprang up and backed away from me, slamming his guardian mask into place.

"Training's over," he snapped, trying to catch his breath, "Go to class." With that, he stormed out of the gym. I placed a hand to my lips and felt tears well in my eyes. I stood quickly and ran to my dorm. I grabbed my phone and called down to the main office, claiming I was sick. Then, I curled up in my bed and cried.

I sat up straight as I felt Lissa's worry. It was lunch time and I wasn't there. I headed down to the cafeteria and sat next to her.

"Rose!" she squealed, "What happened to you?"

"I'm sick, Liss," I told her hoarsely, "Sorry to have worried you. Do you mind if I go back to my room now?"

"Oh, Rose, I'm sorry," she apologized quickly, "Go on home. I'll come over after school to check on you." I smiled softly at her and she hugged me. I walked slowly back to my room. I sat on my bed and thought back to the kiss from that morning. I wasn't the only one who was in on that kiss. He wanted it and enjoyed it just as much as I did. So why did he react like he did? I groaned and threw myself face first on my bed. I laid there for a few moments before standing and making my way to Dimitri's dorm. I pounded on the door. He swung it open.

"Rose?" he asked, shocked, "What are you doing here?"

"What the hell happened in the gym today?" I demanded.

"Something that shouldn't have happened. I'm an adult, Rose," he explained, "You're still a child, who also happens to be my student."

"Who the fuck cares?" I exclaimed, outraged, "We've been friends for years, Dimitri. People accept that now."

"That's not the point. I just don't feel that way about you," he snapped, "I do not love you like that."

"Next time, just punch me," I growled and left his room, slamming the door. I ran back to my room as fast as I could, closing my door and sliding down it. A sob escaped my throat. I ripped off the bracelet Dimitri gave me for my seventeenth birthday a few months ago. I flung it across my room. I took everything he has ever given me and threw them around my room, the things made of glass shattering loudly. I fell to my knees sobbing.

"How could I be so stupid?" I asked out loud. I saw a piece of red glass that caught my eye and crawled over to it. More sobs racked my body as I noticed what it was. In my blind rage, I destroyed my most prized possession. I looked down at the glass, noticing how perfectly it broke. The heart that used to read, "To the best person I know. My heart is yours," was broken perfectly in half. My sobs finally quieted down but tears still streamed down my cheeks. I stared at the half a heart in my hands and laughed darkly at the thought of my real heart, that's been broken beyond repair.

"What have I done?" I whispered quietly to myself.

**Review please :)**


	10. AN2

**I love you, each and everyone of you. And I am so, so sorry. I am putting this story and all of my other Vampire Academy stories on hold until after I finish some of my others. However, I have two VA crossovers that DO NOT fall into this category, that I will not be putting on hold. So, you can get you're VA fixes from my Pretty Little Liars crossover, Pretty Girls, Dirty Secrets and my Buffy the Vampire Slayer crossover, Two Girls, One World. If any author wants to right a chapter for the story, send it to me and see if I like it, you can. I would beta it, give you FULL credit and thank you a bunch of times. It's just a suggestion. Noone has to. It can wait.**

**Sorry and I love you again.**

**~ RozaHathaway17**

**(P.S. I may be changing my penname soon. I don't know yet.)**


	11. Up for Adoption

**I am putting this story, along with several others up for adoption. A full list of my stories and what's happening with them (adoption, hold, in progress, complete) is available on my profile. If you want to adopt this story, or any other story that is up for adoption, just shoot me a PM with the title/s of the story/ies you would like to adopt. Thank you and I'm sorry. I love every last one of my amazing readers.**

**xoxo**

** ~RozaHathaway17**


	12. Adopted

**This story has been adopted by Kasie759! I'm sure she'll do great with it.**

**~RozaHathaway17**


End file.
